Alice and Jasper Meet the Cullens
by HarrietLuvsTwilight
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened when Alice and Jasper went to find the Cullen's? This story is what I think happened when they arrived and asked to move in.
1. Meeting the Cullens

**This is my first EVER fanfic, there is only going to be this one chapter! I am a bit worried to what your reactions to this story are going to be like, so review please! Like it? Hate it? Please let me know!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

I ran through the forests in Forks, Washington, gliding like a bird, a gazelle! I looked behind me to see where Jasper was, and when he saw me looking, gave me a loving smile.

"How long, Alice?" he asked me.

I looked into the future and saw me and Jasper, coming across the Cullen's front lawn. I looked a bit further into the future. Me and Jasper in our new room. There was a clock on the wall of our room. 3:00.

"We will arrive at the Cullen's in 15 minutes, and then be in our new room at 3:00!" I gushed. I was so excited to meet my new family! They were going to accept us into their family, and treat us like their own! I couldn't wait to meet Esme, and see her kind and caring nature for myself. Or Edward. He is special like me! I am psychic, and he can read minds! I bet we can have silent conversations!

"Okay Alice! That's brilliant! So they will actually consider accepting us into their family? What will their reaction to me be?" Jasper worried. I can see why. My mate had many scars from his time with Maria. I shuddered at the name, and reminded myself to keep calm! I am only 4 foot 10 inches, but if I crossed paths with that Maria…

"What's the matter Alice?" wondered Jasper. He can feel people's emotions, and could feel mine getting darker by the minute.

"Oh, nothing," I responded, brushing it off. He narrowed his eyes at me, sensing my lie, but I ignored him. "They will take us into their family, I am 100% sure! That future is rock solid. Nothing is going to change that. And as for their reaction to you, well, they'll be a bit wary of you at first, but after about an hour they will be so used to us, they won't even notice the scars are there!"

"Oh! That's… well, that's actually quite good!" Jasper sighed, letting out the breath he'd been holding. Relieved.

We carried on running, and soon the Cullen house came into view. Oh wow, oh wow, oh WOW! It is the EXACT same as what I saw in my vision. I grinned. Jasper looked at me for reassurance. I nodded my head with a gigantic grin, one so big he had to grin in return.

"Let's go!" I squealed, taking his hand.

We raced along the lawn, up the porch steps and up to the door. I opened it up and stepped inside.

"Alice! Knock first!" Jasper hissed quickly.

"Well, they already knew we were here so there wasn't really much point!" I argued back. He knew that with that last point I had won. He simply shrugged his shoulders and gestured that I speak first. I looked up to see 3 pairs of eyes staring at me. All wary and worried, staring and my mate's ravaged arms and neck.

I cleared my throat; they all looked up to me.

"Hello, my name is Alice, and this is Jasper! Jasper, this is Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. Edward and Emmett are out hunting! They'll be back in 20 minutes! We would like to join your family," I remembered one of my visions where I said 'We would like to join your coven' and he had corrected me. "Which room could we move into?" I asked politely.

Carlisle's face was awe-struck, Esme was smiling lovingly at us, and Rosalie just looked extremely confused.

"Well, welcome Alice, Jasper! How very nice to meet you! May I ask how you came across us?" Carlisle asked, not able to contain his curiosity. I almost rolled my eyes at that thought. _Of course he couldn't contain his curiosity, _I thought, _this is Carlisle we're talking about!_

"I saw you in a vision. You see, I have a gift, just like Edward. I can see the future. And Jasper here is an empath. He can feel your emotions, and influence them as well!" I said, watching how Carlisle's eyes got bigger with each word, Esme's smile got bigger with every word, and Rosalie's bored expression got impossibly more bored with every word.

"What Alice is trying to say is that we would really like to join your family. We have been trying a vegetarian lifestyle for a while now, as you can see by our eye colour, and we have travelled for 2 years trying to find you!" Jasper concluded. Esme gasped as she realized how much we wanted to stay with them.

"Carlisle," she began, "please let them stay! Just look at them, we can't let them leave after all this time they've spent looking for us!"

"I know." he said, turning to us, "Do you really mean it? Do you really want to join our family?" he asked, and I caught a spark of hope pass through his eyes.

"Yes." I answered truthfully.

"In which case, I suppose that you would like to get settled in," he guessed, "Spare bedroom upstairs, third on your left!"

"Thank you Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie! And by the way Edward and Emmett will be home in 40 seconds." I added quickly. Just enough time…

"Thanks Alice." Carlisle grinned.

I ran upstairs at vampire speed and into my new room. I dumped all my clothes on the bed.

32 seconds

Then I went up the stairs again to the third storey, along the corridor and to the last door and swung it open. Edwards room.

28 seconds

I then got Edwards bed and hoisted it up onto my shoulders, and jumped out of his window, admiring the view. It was only a short run to the garage; 0.5 seconds. I continued doing this to all of his stuff until his room was an empty shell.

19 seconds

Then I ran back down the stairs, motioning for Jasper to help me. I picked up the bed, he our belongings. There was no need for the cupboards, we could just use Edwards.

14 seconds

We bounded back up the stairs, missing a few out (well, at least I did!) and then ran along the corridor to Edwards room.

10 seconds

We dropped everything on the floor, where I rearranged our room, putting my bed on the western wall, facing the cupboards, and putting all of our cloths into the closet, vampire speed.

3 seconds

We then sprpinted down 2 flights of stairs to meet the family. They all gave us a warm smile. I then held up 3 fingers, and took one away with each second passing. 3…2…1

Edward and Emmett swung open the door with such force that it nearly broke off its hinges.

"Who are these?" Edward demanded. _Hi Edward! _ I thought. _We are going to be BEST FRIENDS!_

"What?" he asked, turning to me. _I am psychic. I can see visions of the future, _I explained.

"Hang on a minute! What the hell's going on?" Emmett interrupted, annoyed that he had been left out of our conversation.

It was Carlisle that answered. "Emmett, Alice here can see the future. Jasper can sense people's emotions, and influence them as well."

"Yeah right!" he scoffed. Annoyed because he didn't have a gift. "Go on then. Prove it Alice. What am I going to say in 10 seconds?"

"I love my little Rosie-poo soo much! But I don't love waffles. Because they aren't nice. They stole my Mr. Snuffley teddy bear!" I responded, giggling as I spoke. Emmett looked distraught after he'd made up a purposely hard sentence and I'd gotten it perfect. Carlisle and Esme were trying to contain their laughs unsuccessfully.

"Okay, so Alice is telling the truth. Now what about Jasper?" Emmett retorted.

"Emmett! That is no way to treat your new brother and sister!" Esme reprimanded.

"Okay then!" Emmett sighed. I looked into the future and saw Emmett and Jasper sat down together and Jasper was making him feel happy, sad, nervous, guilty, elated, hysterical. The hysterical one was funny. Emmett was doubled over with laughter, clutching his sides and had a gigantic grin on his face. His whole body was vibrating with laughter.

I then noticed that Edward had disappeared. I wondered where. The next thing I knew…

"WHERE ARE MY THINGS?" Edward bellowed down the stairs. Oh, that.

"In the garage. And no need to shout so loudly!" I replied.

"Who's stuff is this? And more importantly: WHY ARE MY STUFF IN THE GARAGE?" he screamed. So much for not shouting. I ran upstairs to meet him, leaving the other's amused expressions behind.

"Well," I responded when I went in his old room that is now mine, "Your room had the best view!"

**Thank you for reading! Love it? Hate it? Review please and let me know! And as well, did I get the technical stuff right, like the layout of the house? Review please and let me know! **

**HarrietLuvsTwilight**


	2. AN

**Sorry guys I know you don't like A/N's but I want to know whether you want any more stories like this. When I say like this I mean stories which have only been vaguely mentioned in the original books by Stephenie Meyer, e.g. when Jacob phases for the first time, when he phases infront of Charlie etc.**

**Let me know what you think by reviewing and I will post another chapter telling you whether I am going to write another story or not. I would also like to add to anyone who has read this story thank you for reading, it has only been up for one day and yet I have 43 views! I am touched, but none of you have left a review. And reviews make my day =)**

**So thank you in advance and there should be another story up when I have had a few suggestions!**

**HarrietLuvsTwilight**


	3. New Story Ideas!

**A/N – Okay, first off I would like to thank everyone who has read my story so far. More reviews would be appreciated ;)**

**I have decided to not continue with this story, and instead I am going to write a fanfiction which is going to be where the Cullen family play Truth or Dare. Now, I want to know, do you want the characters OOC or stick to the ones the awesome Stephenie Meyer created? Also, if you could pm me some good truth or dares to start me off, that would also be brilliant! Keep it in mind that this story will be rated T, so no adult dares please!**

**Thank you!**

**HarrietLuvsTwilight**

**=D**


End file.
